


Galumph

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [197]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>galumph: verb: ɡəˈləmf: move in a clumsy, ponderous, or noisy manner.</p><p>1871 (in the sense ‘prance in triumph’): coined by Lewis Carroll in Through the Looking Glass ; perhaps a blend of gallop and triumph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galumph

Galumph.

"Damn." John muttered looking at his phone, 2 am and Sherlock was just getting home from wherever he had made a mad dash for, a bite of the thing with peas halfway to his mouth.

"John!" He kissed him quickly and flew down the stairs.

Sherlock never galumphed unless he was...damn it.

John threw the covers off, stumbled to the loo for the first aid kit, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, unsure of what he would find in the front room, collapsed on the couch.

"What the hell?"

"Oh, John, can we keep him?"

John dropped the kit and pinched his nose. Sitting on the couch was not a bruised and battered detective, but said detective with his arms wrapped around a snorting five stone-ish bulldog.

"Sherlock."

"John, please? I've, uhm, already named him..."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Euripides. Yuri for short." He rubbed the dog's ears and John heard another rumbling snuffle, then a snore. He walked over to the couch to find Sherlock fast asleep, his arm draped around Euripides, his nose buried his fur.

John sighed, then went to get his phone and took a few snaps. 

"Sherlock, love, come to bed."

"Mmmmmmm"

"We'll look for his owner, and if we can't find them, you can keep Yuri, ok?"

"Hmmmm...I love you, John."

"I know. Come to bed."

John picked Yuri up from the couch and carried him to the bedroom. Sherlock collapsed on the edge of the bed, toed his shoes off, then tumbled into his pillow and was asleep before John got back under the covers.

John looked at Yuri and he swore the dog shrugged his shoulders before he turned three times before settling at the end of the bed. 

"I know, I know. Night, Yuri."


End file.
